Many vehicle seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains and the like have installed thereon a pocket for the convenient storage of literature, games, puzzles, and other entertainment objects. These pockets have traditionally been designed to provide minimal protection to the objects themselves and to accommodate objects of a size and/or weight equal to or lesser than a typical book or other literature.
In some circumstances, it may be desirable to utilize the pocket storage of passenger seats to store items requiring greater volume and/or load bearing capacity than what has traditionally been provided by these pockets. In some instances, it may also be desirable to improve the stiffness and protection capability provided by these pockets as well to store various kinds of objects such as personal computers, portable DVD players, E-book readers, and other electronic devices that may require more protective storage than is offered by current pocket designs.